Prince of Azkaban
by Francheska Anazette
Summary: Yup owning the island that Azkaban was built on was a pretty fun job. Paid really well too...but that didn't make it any different. I owned the place where the loonies go. I am the Prince of Azkaban.
1. Chapter 1

**A.n. Sirius is mentioned in here. I love Sirius and Remus so they are lovers. I won't mention it much since this story isn't about them, but here it is. I love reviews. I also have a fictionpress under the same name so check it out too :D**

Prince Of Azkaban

Chapter 1

My Job

The hallways were dark. Screams were heard on the upper floors. I heard the sound of my shoes click upon the stone. The gray blocks did nothing to hide the screams. Why do I work here? I asked myself the question many times. The answer: I need the money. Every time that is the answer. "He's back the little guard. Dementors don't follow him around. I want his blood. Would it be as slick as Daphene's?" I heard one of the witches here whisper.

I moved upstairs. "I do not see why you stay here." I looked at the man at the floor. "You are so clean and pure compared to this place." The man held his wand tighter. I shrugged. "Why so quiet today Ronin?"

"Nervous."

"Oh it's because of that new prisoner right? I heard she's a witch that killed twenty muggles...with one spell."

"You listen to too much gossip at the Witches Brew." I commented to Finn. He smiled, but turned sharply as a Dementor floated over the ground. It eyed him hungrily, and I clicked my hand against the wall. It snapped it's face towards me. I tilted my head to show the stairway that led up. The Dementor floated towards me and then reached slowly for my face. _The new prisoner is a she? What is her past?_

"I do not know. She will be left alone for a bit though. I want one of you to be with me when we move her to her cell."

_We are hungry._

"I can do nothing."

_You are the only one who ever stays here. The only one that can stand the insanity is standing before me. _

"What would you have me do?"

_Get us new food. I am due to take a soul in a few minutes. I'll leave you to your duties Sir Ronin._

"Thank you Shadow."

_There is no need for names Sir Ronin. To everyone we are Dementors. Names mean nothing._

With that Shadow floated upstairs. "It always creeps me out when you go and talk to them. You even know their names."

"They are not so different from us Finn." I muttered and then went down to my office. Yup owning the island that Azkaban was built on was a pretty fun job. Paid really well too...but that didn't make it any different. I owned the place where the loonies go. I am the Prince of Azkaban.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arrive

I heard her before I got to the room. Screaming was common here, but she took it to a whole other level...literally. I got downstairs. Finn was pinning down a girl. She was screaming and twisting violently. "What the-"

"She's got a wand!"

I ducked as a spell incinerated the area where my head had been. The girl screamed, and I heard felt the air grow cold. Dementors flooded the room. I saw Shadow staring at her. The others seemed to look at each other. "What is it?" Finn asked as one of the men grabbed her wand from her.

_The woman has no happy thoughts...she should be one of us-_

"You are unable to be turned into a Dementor-"

_She should have been one of us-_

"Explain." One of the other Dementors glided up to her. It reached down to touch her. She started shaking. Her eyes glazed over. "Shadow!"

_Sh. She is calming. We need to talk._

"Finn. Marcus. Grab her while she's out. Bring her to the cells near 93-"

"Sir are you sure. Number 93 has been-"

"Go now!" I snarled. They nodded and then lifted up her shaking body.

^.^

I mentally smiled. This was going to be so much fun. I kept faking the shakes. I made them die down. They were bringing me closer and closer to Bella. I smiled. This time it couldn't hide under my skin. "Stun her." I felt my body freeze under the spell. I felt them drop my body in a cell. I launched myself at the bars and smiled evilly. My teeth were sharper and my eyes were blood red. "Run Little Red Riding Hood. _Run!_" I let out a shrieking laugh as the men jumped at my sudden movement. I felt my malevolent laugh carry through the halls. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nightmare

('.')

I rubbed my eyes as I sat at my desk. "Ronin she is one crazy bitch!" I looked at Finn. "There is no way something like her can stay here.-"

"How do you plan on going to court with that? 'Yes this chick's eyes turned red for a minute and her teeth were sharp. We should give her the Dementor's kiss.' Yeah tell me how that works out."

"I'm serious Ronin! She's bloody loony!"

"So is every other bloody person here!"

I breathed in and then unclenched my fists. I sighed as my friend glared his eyes into me. I heard the door open. I looked up. Shadow stood there. Or hovered... His hands held the door. _The new arrival is causing a racket. She's insulting others. They are getting...out of hand._

"Fine. Fine. I'll deal with her. Happy now?" I asked frustrated. Finn smiled.

I put my wand in my desk. My hand lingered on the wood. I never liked having to leave my wand behind. "Shadow you and Night will come with Finn and I to see this prisoner." I stood up and walked out the door. The wards of protection were so strong in my office that I felt naked as I walked out of the room. Echo's of groans and whines floated through the halls. I walked up the stairs and heard it then.

There was the sound of nails on a chalkboard. I cringed at the sound. _She's been doing that all day._ I looked at Shadow. He was joined by another Dementor. The other one was practically shaking with the need to feed. "You can feed off of her. No killing her though."

_She has no happy memories. All the happy ones are of death and blood._

"So then take away what makes her happy. If blood is it then take it."

_It won't be enough._

"You can carry out the kiss of Mr. Crouch then."

Night slid his hands over the walls. I arrived at the top floor. I heard laughter. I shook my head. Walking towards her door there was some strange feeling that came over the room. I looked through her door. She was sitting on the ground. Tears fell from her cheeks. She looked up at me. "Please don't hurt me. I didn't mean to do it. Please let me go." Her voice was child like. I looked at Finn. He was staring in shock. I moved to get a better look, but Shadow was suddenly in front of me.

Her eyes had turned completely red. Her white wispy hair had pushed away from her face when she came close to the door. Her teeth were like that of a vampires. Her nails had turned sharper than knives. I saw the Dark Mark on her arm. She was practically salivating and clawing at the door. "They never said she was a fucking vampire!" I growled and saw Shadow reaching for his hood.

"She's not a vampire."

"But she-"

_She's an animagus._

"How can you tell?"

_She is growing a tail and getting bigger. _

"Bigger? Perhaps she turns into some sort of dog."

"Hey...um...Ronin...she's...her..."

"What?"

"Her face..."

I looked. "Oh. My. Merlin." Her body was unwillingly contorting. Her face was getting longer, and her body was taller. She slammed her body up against the walls. "It's hurting her." She let out a scream, and I looked at the Dementors. She looked at me. Her eyes flashed back to normal. Her body stopped changing as it fell to the ground.

"_Little Sally Walker was walking down the street. Fenrir came to bite her but instead she bit he. Little Sally Monster terrorizing the street killed twenty muggles all within ten feet. One spell burst from willow tree and killed Little Sally's husband to be. Come bite me. Come bite me._"

('.')

My eyes tore themselves open from the nightmare. Sweat coated my body like a second skin. My breath was heavy, and I rubbed my eyes. I paused. What was in the corner of my room? _She's gone. _Night whispered softly into my head. I stared at him. _She somehow got through the bars and just fell down into the rocks. The next thing we know there's spells attacking and a dragon with a rider was here. We took care of it, but the rider and dragon got away. _

How. The. Hell. Did. I. Sleep. Through. This? _You had a fever of extreme heights. None of the potions were working on you. Finn said something about a curse being put on you. Then he said something about your core. _I rubbed my eyes. Night opened the door, and then said, _I also was ordered to take two of your happy memories to see if you would respond. So your fifth birthday and your first ever Halloween are gone. If it makes you feel better they were delicious._ With that he left the room.


End file.
